The red snow dream
by Zephyr169
Summary: A little bit of sadness, sprinkled with a touch of brotherly love. Sans and Papyrus are my favorite characters and I am very mean to my favorites lol so enjoy!


Papyrus woke up from the same nightmare once again. He slowly sat up shivering as the remembered pain of the blade sliced through his spine. He reached up and rubbed the aching bones before shaking his head to rid himself of the horrific dream. Over and over everyday he had dreamt of a human coming along but there was something wrong with them. Every time he tried to get through to the little creature that created dust wherever it went. There was only one difference last night. Sans was there in the snow.

* * *

 _Papyrus had left the note for Sans just like he did every time. He wandered along till he reached a spot in between Snowdin and Waterfall. This was perfect, he would face the human here. He could see the outline of the human's small form approaching after only a few moments and let out a shuddering sigh. This time he could do it. This time he would make the human stop. It stopped about a meter away and looked up at him with dark red eyes and dust on their clothes. They took a step forward. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. His bones rattled and not from the cold as they took another step closer._  
 _A ripple in the air and then a slit of black. A skeletal hand reached out followed by the blue sweater he knew so well. Sans stood in front of him a few feet away. The human stopped and tilted their head in confusion. Sans raised his hand and blue flame encased it. Papyrus's eye sockets widened and his jaw dropped. Fire came from the left side of Sans' head as well and he could only assume it was from his eye._  
 ** _But Sans never showed such mastery of his powers. He could do some minor levitation but never the fire and bone attacks I could do. He was rather weak which was why I always pushed him to get better._**  
 _Another thought pushed its way to the front of his mind and with horror he started to run forward._  
 ** _Sans only has one HP._**  
 _He reached out and grabbed Sans' shoulder whipping him around. He saw the glowing and flaming blue eye in one socket and nothing in the other._  
 _"SANS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOU CANT FIGHT THIS HUMAN, LOOK AT WHAT THEY'VE BEEN DOING! GO BACK HOME BROTHER I'LL HANDLE THIS."_  
 _Sans just shook his head._  
 _"nah bro, listen I got this. you should back up a bit though cause this might get a little messy."_  
 _Papyrus shook his head._  
 _"NO WAY SANS! YOU COULDN'T EVEN KEEP UP WITH ME, YOU CANT FIGHT THIS HUMAN! PLEASE BROTHER, LET ME DO THIS, LET ME PROTECT YOU."_  
 _Sans let out a dark chuckle and shook his head as well._  
 _"back up bro. I won't ask again. I've practiced a skeleton lately."_  
 _Not even the stupid pun got through though. Sans sighed and lifted his flaming hand. Papyrus rose off the ground and flew to the top of a tree a few meters away. The human sprinted forward and slashed the dusty knife out._  
 _"NO SANS!"_  
 _He dodged. The human kept striking and he continued to weave around never getting hit. He flew back and raised his head and hundreds of bones rose from the ground in complex patterns that the human couldn't dodge easily. The snow started to turn a dark crimson after awhile. A large skull appeared behind Sans. It opened its maw and a beam of light shot forward and the human was gone. Papyrus was shocked._  
 ** _He did it. He Killed the human._**  
 _Then it was back, once again running towards Sans, and once again he killed them. Over and over Papyrus watched as Sans took the child's life staining the snow till they were fighting in red slush. Even from back there in a tree he could see the sweat on Sans' head. His reflexes were a little slower and soon he was panting. Papyrus struggled down the tree and started running forward. He couldn't see in front of Sans as he went through the red tinged blizzard. Sans froze then started shaking. Papyrus's eye sockets widened even further._  
 ** _No! No No NO NO NO NOOO!_**  
 _He fell to his knees and the snow around him grew darker. The taller skeleton knelt next to him and pulled him over. His white eye lights looked up at his brother with sadness._  
 _"s-sorry bro, c-couldn't go any l-longer."_  
 _The lights went dark. Sans' body lay there in Papyrus's lap, his eye sockets blank and dead. Then the dust came, he slowly flickered away with the breeze. The younger brother couldn't move. He was frozen in place, and didn't even feel the knife as it sliced into his spine._

* * *

Shaking his head Papyrus left his bed and walked down the hallway to wake his brother. He raised his hand to knock but froze. The image of Sans' body turning to dust and those empty eyes flashed through his mind. He opened the door quietly and walked in seeing Sans laying on the bed. Sweat covered his head and his sockets were clenched shut. He would shift or shake quite often and Papyrus knew it was another nightmare. He walked forward and shook Sans' small frame. The older brother shot forward his eyes dark and empty. Orange tears formed in Papyrus's sockets as the image from his night mare seemed more real than ever. Sans looked over at him and upon seeing the tears the lights were back and genuine concern filled his eyes.  
"paps? are you alright bro? what happened?"  
Papyrus just shook his head before wrapping himself around Sans. He chocked back sobs but when Sans' arms circled around him he broke. The tears and sobs escaped as the dream came back full force.  
"P-P-PROMISE ME S-SANS, N-NEVER D-DO THAT AGAIN, D-DONT FIGHT TH-THEM WITHOUT ME AGAIN. I C-CANT LOSE Y-YOU SANS."  
His brother stiffened and Papyrus looked up to see the dark eyes again. He shivered and looked away not wanting to see those blank eyes.  
"you, you remember?"  
He frowned.  
"REMEMBER?"  
Sans shook his head.  
"never mind. It's nothing. tell me what happened bro."  
Papyrus did, every last detail and Sans' form started to shake as he did.  
"BROTHER?"  
He shook his head.  
"I'm fine paps. come on, it was just a bad dream let's go down and make some spaghetti ya?"  
Papyrus still looked a little uncertain but the mention of spaghetti had him perking back up. He bolted from the room to set up the kitchen and Sans sat on the edge of the bed his eyes once again dark and empty. One thought was running through his head.  
 **That kid better not come back with dust.**

the end

* * *

 **Soooooo? a little bit of tragedy, a little bit of fluff, ish, hehehe. Anyway I hope you liked it if so please leave a review and let me know!**


End file.
